This invention relates to a bushing for coupling with a component and a method for avoiding a relative movement between the bushing and the component coupled with the bushing.
From the prior art, a multitude of different types of bushing are known. The bushings can be inserted into a component or be put onto a component. The attachment of the bushings to the components should be effected such that there is no relative movement between the bushing and the component. A relative movement between the bushing and the component can be caused by pulsating or alternating loads of the bushing and/or the component. Bushings which move at the joint lead to an increased wear at the joint or, when corrosive materials are used, very frequently to an increased corrosion at the joint. Various methods are known already, by means of which the joining force between the bushing and the component is increased, in order to prevent the aforementioned relative movement.
It is known, for example, that bushings for the wear protection or corrosion protection of components are inserted thermally. In view of the temperature difference between the bushing and the component before joining, the joining force is limited to the due to the technical constraints. In addition, a disadvantage of the thermal joining method consists in that the achievable joining force is not sufficient to safely prevent rotating or migrating of the bushing under the extended influence of a pulsating or alternating load in operation.
Furthermore it is known to press the bushing into a component or onto a component by means of a hydraulic device. In this method it is, however, disadvantageous that a device for pressing the bushing, which is especially formed for this purpose, is required.
Furthermore, it is known that the bushing can be glued to the component. With this fastening method, however, only small joining forces can be achieved, so that the field of application of the fastening method remains limited to cases of application of the bushing in which no high loads act on the same.